Core C provides computational development and support to each of the other projects and cores. It is organized around three general activities: development of integrated, inter-project databases; development of novel analytical approaches; and database and infrastructure support. The team comprising Core C has concomitant expertise in the corresponding areas of bioinformatics, biostatistics, and database and system administration and is co-led by Drs. C. Magness and S. Self to reflect the dual importance of bioinformatics and biostatistics. Development of an integrated, inter-project database is a central activity, since all projects and cores will ultimately be dependent upon the success of this effort. While focusing new database development on elements from Project 1 and Core B, the overall goal is to provide each project with real-time access to data and analyses created by the other projects or Core B. The other central activity is development of novel or improved approaches to experimental data analysis and/or quality control (expression arrays, LOH genotyping, flow cytometry, and DNA methylation). Considerable effort is focused on certain data and analyses, particularly relevant to Project 1 and Core B (for example, patient and tissue tracking, flow cytometry, LOH genotyping, and expression arrays). These elements, however, are critical to the success of the entire project as they are shared resources upon which all projects and cores are dependent. Additionally, Core C works to support each project or core quite evenly in the areas of data interchange between projects/cores, user database support, and infrastructure administration.